


P.A.B.

by Mismaed



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I think I remember where I was going with it, I was digging through my files and found this, also this is a lotta headcanon, but - Freeform, holy crap I used to have runons like you wouldnt believe, its literally 4 years old at this point, so pardon the fact that after this first chapter the style will likely change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismaed/pseuds/Mismaed
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weren't always Autobots.When everything started, they weren't even themselves.____Origin story for the twins





	

**Author's Note:**

> Communication  
> “talking”  
> ::comlinks::  
> ~bond speak~
> 
> Time units  
> click - equivalent of a minute  
> breem - approximately eight clicks  
> jour - equivalent of an hour (closer to eight earth hours)  
> day cycle / night cycle - rather self explanatory- either day or night.  
> vorn - equivalent of a year (around 80 earth years)
> 
> *The boys are equivalent to around 19 at this point

The dark cycle, ironically, has never been very dark here. Of course there were rumors. Ones abot how out in the wastelands, night offered a pitch-black cover to any who dared venture out of the protective city limits. With kaons brilliant light shining before him, though, he found this “fact” rather difficult to believe. As it is, the young mech has mildly difficult time keeping hidden during any time of the day- even with his matte grey finish. Many of the scientists over in Vos were constantly prattling on about how light pollution has become an issue in the past few hundred vorns. The youngling was forced to agree with them- it truly was a major issue. Nevermind the negative effects on wildlife, or the fact that they couldn’t chart all of their precious stars with their fancy telescopes: the bright nights make travel difficult for those who don’t want to be caught. 

When a quiet rustle starts up behind him, swiftly making it’s way closer before coming to rest at his side, the first mech doesn’t so much as flinch- golden optics continuing to focus on the scene rolling out below them. Leaning over slightly, digit tips digging into the lip of the rooftop for extra purchase, he watches. Sight wasn’t needed to confirm that it was his twin who had appeared beside him- just as spoken words weren’t required for communication. 

~You made far too much noise coming up.~

It was difficult to tell who originally though it, though it was obvious which of the pair it was meant for. The first could feel the wince more than he could see it. A sense of apology would come off of the other shortly. Letting out a near silent snort in response, the first would return his attention to the scene below even as the other began to stumble through a sorry.

~Enough. It doesn’t matter.~

Height was an advantage in this area. There was rarely competition for a space to rest, and it was easier to watch others undetected. Mecha were always checking over their shoulders, double checking blind spots and occasionally spinning around during this point of the night cycle. With many of the clubs and bars closing shop for the early morning, one never knew just who would be pouring out of these drab buildings. Thankfully though, not many had the intelligence to look up. After all, who in their right processor would be sitting on the roof of the pub rather than in it?

Not even many of the enforcers had the processing power to check up here. With both the security and patrol officers, there was a distinct danger in being spotted. For others, it was drug charges and disorderly conducts. For the brothers on the roof, it would be much different. 

Everything about this planet is systematic. The housing arrangements, the lighting, even the very people themselves are categorized, timed and organized in such a way that everything can run as efficiently as possible. Cybertron is, in every sense of the word, a machine. The only problem being machines are never created to have room for extra, needless parts.

Any Cybertronian without a proper home and function was essentially an extra part, or so thought many of the “higher-ups,” those who were “well off,” in what was the upper class. The political leaders had a habit of making it difficult for anyone without identification to prove their worth. As a pair without such paperwork, the twins had no way of getting housing, a job, or even names. Any number of things could have caused this- it wasn’t as if the two of them were onlined as empty shells. 

The darker of the pair, the one with the cerulean optics (his brother had a habit of calling him Blue because of this) was almost obscenely good with numbers. Not only could he work the figures when something needed to be bought or sold, he could do it in half the time that his counterpart could. Beyond this, he was a smooth talker- good at making up any manner of excuse needed when they did run into trouble. He possessed all the programming needed to make an excellent merchant. What he lacked was a store.

The other twin wasn’t as easy to categorize. He had core programing, that much was for certain, though just what field of work he was meant to go into remained a mystery to both of the brothers. With his superior observing and memory skills, as well as a shorter reaction time than most, they occasionally wondered if he was meant to be one of the very officers they tried so hard to avoid.

The true mystery of the brothers lied in the fact that a pair of civilian modeled mechs also had basic battle programming.

With the knowledge that they were pre-programmed- and thus created with a purpose in mind- the brothers had to accept that It was nothing more than pure luck, or lack of it, that landed them on this rooftop. They were past the time for questioning and imagining all of the “what if” scenarios, though. More important things must be focussed on- such as just how they were going to fill their tanks this morning.

When the pair looked down below, there weren’t too many mecha about- a small cluster of mechs making some deal in the alley to their left, a handful of thin-plated femmes giggling and ducking into a club down the road. There was a bar fight erupting somewhere to the north, the shouts and curses echoing back to their claimed rooftop. Occasionally, a patron would leave one of the few establishments remaining open. 

~What you think, Sunshine?~ The question came from Blue that time, without a doubt. The mech it was addressed to merely shrugged, accustomed to the adopted designation by this point. Scanning over the offerings before them, he soon pointed to a small pub a few buildings down. Sprocket and Gear.

Helms turned, blue optics met yellow, and the siblings nodded in unison. This was all the communication that was needed before the pair made their way to the side of the rooftop, expertly scaling down the building with the help of the emergency escape ladders. Quietly, one pair of pedes hit the ground, the second soon following. 

Without a second thought both of the pair wrapped an arm around the other- Sunshine’s coming to rest protectively around Blue’s waist, and the other’s clinging to his brother. Without much effort, a broad, well practiced smile came over Blue’s features, his previously perfectly coordinated steps taking on what could easily be viewed as a drunken stagger. Acting, it would seem, was just another skill in their collection. Moving out of the alley like this, Blue would let out a chirp-like laugh before leaning further into the other- allowing himself to be lead to their pre-decided destination. 

All was a well practiced act.

On a good cycle, the pair would be able to get in without much more than a wink and perhaps a few giggles on Blue’s part. Today was quickly turning out to be one of those good cycles. Offering a short nod to his sibling, Sunshine would slip into the background, easily getting lost in the crowd. The remaining brother would waste no time in sauntering over to the bar, slipping onto a free stool before striking up a conversation with the first mech who would give him their attention. Within clicks, both the beings to either side of the young grounder were eagerly listening to his chatter, happy to return it when needed. 

It took little effort for his golden-opticed counterpart to slip up from behind when the bartender wasn’t looking. Taking the few credits resting on the counter took even less effort. Blue gave no indication he’d noticed, but would instead increase his flirtatious efforts. He was determined that their scheme go off without issue. With the currency safely tucked away in the thieving twins subspace, his next target was the fuel one of Blue’s companions was generous enough to leave unattended. After plucking it up, Sunshine would dart back into the background.

~Finished~

Without waiting for the other, the little bandit would make his escape back to the street.  
Traditionally, this would be the point in their adventure where Blue would offer his company a quick wave, possibly blow a kiss or two before chasing after his brother, allowing them both to slip back into the safety of the shadows with their freshly lifted supplies. Striding over to the alleyway, Sunshine settled against the wall to wait, calmly sipping at his new drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know if I'm finishing this.


End file.
